You're my silver
by Pencil-and-ink
Summary: Remus secret is about to be discovered. How will his friends react?


Title: You're my Silver

Author: Pencil-and-ink

Warning: slash, angst, adult content (sexual content that is).

Rating: NC-17

Chapter/Series: You're my Silver - Chapter one.

Comments: Well, this is M.W.P.P-era which means that Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Mr Potter and Mr. Pettigrew are still in school together with the rest of their friends.. Oh, there really isn't anything more to say than, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other characters, places and other things that the lovely J K Rowling does.

Summary: Remus biggest secret is about to be revealed. How will his friends react?

You're my silver. – chapter one.

He shivered as he undressed himself. He hated this – this curse of his. Once a month he were to be taken to the Shrieking shack, for his transformation to take place. He lost control when the moon surfaced and he often found himself in a bad state the next morning. Cuts, small wounds and bite marks were to be found all over his body since the wolf had no other to attack but itself. He were looked in like an animal in a cage, which he was but it still hurt. Everything hurt, but he understood why he needed to be looked up. He could not under any circumstance put this curse on someone else, to case them this much pain.

He had only his boxers left but those had to go too. He didn't want to rip his clothes anymore than he have too, they were already in a bad state and since he wasn't exactly rich he needed to take care of them. Hide them from the wolf so it couldn't reach them. Lock them into the wardrobe because the wolf could not reach them in there, the wolf could not things clearly enough to open it. And for that he were thankful, it the wold had been smart enough to break out of here then he wouldn't been excepted to join Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore were a rememdously nice person who gave hope to the damned ones.

He sat down in the middle of the room and waited. Waited like he always did, for he could do no other. The moon's rising were a fact and nothing he did could change that. He found himself once a month in the shrieking shack in the middle of the cold floor, waiting,. Waiting for it to happen and be over with. His friends started to be suspicious of him, and how could they not? The good lies were running out and he would not have fallen for them this long. Merlin let them never find out, was his last thought before the moon surfaced from behind a cloud and he knew nothing but pain.

His head trowed backwards and he shrieked in pain. It felt like his veins were on fire. His muscles started to shift place and he could actually see the changes, which only added to the panicked state. Wasn't he supposed to be used to this now? He guessed there really were no chance he would ever get used to this kind of pain. He fell over on his side and panted hard. This was the worst part of the transformation. The nails on his hand got claws and the fingers actually shrank into his hand as the arms grew. His chest expanded some so his lungs could fit. Fur started to spurt out of everywhere and he howled when his back started to change. His face changed rather quick compared to the other parts and he had no longer control of his body. He knew no more.

HP HP HP

The sun shinned in on his naked form where it laid motionless on the floor. Nasty cuts, wounds and dried blood were all over his body. He was still tired after the nights activities and he wondered if everything had gone well. He couldn't help but wonder. His biggest fear was to hurt a student or adult and be expelled from Hogwarts. No more school and no nice future. To be looked up in Azkaban with those dementors. He shivered as he sat up slowly.

Madam Pomfrey had not yet appeared which meant that he woke up earlier then he used to. He wondered when she would come. She healed his cuts rather quickly before dragging him to one of the warm beds in the Infirmary where he could rest for the rest of the day. Something Merlin knew he needed. He tried to stand up but the effort were to hard as it was. He tried a couple of times before giving up, Madam Pomfrey were used to see him naked at times when the nights had been a little worse then they used too.

The light brown bangs fell in front of his eyes and he shock his head lightly so he could see clearly. At that moment he could hear the footsteps of Madam Pomfrey and he couldn't help but wince. At least he had a full month until next full moon.

She helped him ger dressed before she, like always, assisted him to the Infirmary where he could rest. The other students were sleeping soundlessly in their beds so the corridors were relatively empty. Until they spotted Mr. Filch and his cat. He muttered a good morning to them before seizing up Remus and he was sure to give him a nasty glance before heading of down the stairs again. Remus could actually see why Sirius and James despised him so much.

He was led to one of the beds closest to the other side of the entrance, this way no one was to notice him if someone entered. He sank down in the warm bed and let Madam Pomfrey tuck him in after she had given him his potions. Farly litlle words were passed between them. A 'thank you' here and a 'nothing to worry about' there with a 'poor boy' somewhere. Soon sleep overtook him once again.

HP HP HP

''There he is!'', a black hair boy whispered to another before pulling out his wand. ''This time we'll get him good''. They had been searching for a perfect new candidate for their newest prank all morning. They had almost given up their search when no other than the greasy git walked past them. James sneaked after him, unnoticed and when he were in shooting range he fired the curse.

Snape gave a surprised yelp before finding himself hanging upside-down in the middle of the corridor. ''Potter!'', he growled as he saw his attacker doubled over with laughter. ''I'll get you for this, just you wait!''. Maybe not the smartest thing to say as James abruptly stopped laughing before standing up with his back straight.

He walked closer very slowly and a faint smirk could be seen on his lips when fear shinned in Snape's eyes. ''What did you say Snivellus?'', he asked and made a tsk tsk sound. ''You'll never get me. I'm to good for you''. Actually he couldn't belive his luck, It were not everyday he was able to sneak up on Snape. He were usually on his gard when leaving his little death eater residence other known as the Slytherins common room.

Sirius took the operturnety to interupt Snape before he could anger James furter. ''Hello there Snivellus'', he mocked. ''Where do you have your litte friends?''.

''What friends?'', James asked aburperly. ''Surely you don't mean that someone would befreind him?''. James grinned and Snape had to blink a few times.

''Oh, I don't know James'', Sirius ansered his best friend. ''He who has such a wonderful personality and good looks, I mean who wouldn't want to be freinds with him?''.

However before James had to operturnety to answer Sirius an enraged redhead strolled down the stairs. ''Let him down you creeps!'', it screamed angrily. ''Before I call for a Professor''.

''Why hello there Evans'', James said and flashed the girl a hugs smile. ''Didn't know you should be walking past here''.

''I'm not walking past and quite changing the subject, let him down'', she demanded once again. This time with result. James sighed before he took the curse of Snape who scattered away awfully fast, shouting something about revenge.

''Oh, did you see him run?'', Jameas laughed before getting hit in the face by Lily.

''You're such a jerk Potter!'', she sneared before turning abruptly and  
walking away.

''Oh, Smooth Potter'', Sirius laughed.

''Shut up!'', James retoreted.

End part one.


End file.
